


Please Help, I'm Falling

by dark_mikohanyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_mikohanyou/pseuds/dark_mikohanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time was WWII, and America was stressed on whether or not to join the war. While sitting alone in her office she receives some tragic news about the state of one of her closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Help, I'm Falling

America sat slumped behind her desk, rubbing tiredly at the pounding in her head. For the last year, give or take a couple weeks, she had been feeling major pressure from both the European countries and her own people in regards to the war. While the European nations wanted nothing more than for her to join her people were strongly against it. They feared becoming entangled in another European issue and losing thousands of American lives over something as simple as debt. While her heart ached for the lives lost and she wished to be able to help she was a representative of her people and as thus she did what they asked of her.

For the last hour or so she had barricaded herself in her office refusing contact with everyone, especially the annoying government officials all vying for her attention over some insignificant matter. The pounding in her head was still as strong as ever and she feared that it wouldn't recede anytime soon what with the unrest sweeping through the country stronger than ever. She groaned as a shrill ringing cut into the air emanating from the annoying contraption resting innocently on her desk. Reluctantly she grabbed the receiver out of the cradle and pressed gently against her ear.

"What in the hell do you want" she grumbled, not even bothering to act polite as she normally would have.

"Come now Mon Cher, is that anyway to talk to the country of love" France chuckled.

"Ugh, seriously can't you just leave me alone! I have told you all repeatedly that I don't want anything to do with your goddamn European war! Can't you all just lose my number already?" America growled into the phone. She knew her voice was slowly growing louder but she couldn't bring herself to care, this was the last straw as far as she was concerned.

"Look Amerique I'm just calling to –" France paused momentarily and America heard a loud noise in the background. "What are your feelings towards me Amerique?"

America found herself frozen to the spot. How dare he call her in the middle of her designated quiet time to ask her such a stupid question!

"Because Mon Amor I believe that I – Je T'aime Amelia"

France's voice sounded strained and forced, as though he was . himself to say those words. America's brain jumped into overdrive trying to translate the world, her French was a bit rusty since Mattie had started speaking more English than French a long time ago. Suddenly it clicked and her face slowly turned bright red. Had France just told her that he loved her, no there was no way!

"You – you, if you think that trying to flirt with me or seduce me or whatever other fucking trick you have up your sleeve will make me join this god forsaken war then you are out of your mind! How dare you Francis! I hate you, how could you!" America cried out, clutching the receiver hard enough for cracks to start forming in the fragile plastic.

"Amelia! Non, I'm not trying to –"

America couldn't stand listening to him anymore and slammed the phone back onto the base, a growl slipping out of her lips. She couldn't believe he would mess with her feelings like that, after all there was no way he didn't know about them. America had been in love with the flamboyant country for as long as she could remember, and she could remember a long time damn it!

 

The feelings had taken on a name during the revolutionary war when France had come to her aid against England. He had been so kind and gentle, treating her with the utmost patience no matter how stupid she was being. He was nothing like England had told her he was, he never even tried to touch her inappropriately once. Even after their alliance unraveled and tensions between their people grew France never treated her with disrespect or mockery.

Despite her best efforts to avoid it England soon discovered her feelings and though he scolded her for falling in love with a 'stupid perverted frog' he knew all too well that one can't control who they fall for. In all honesty despite the Frenchman's kind nature in regards to her, America would rather have fallen for almost any other nation. The Frenchman was a major flirt and, though over the years she had hardened herself to it, she felt hurt and betrayed every time she saw him with another woman. So in other words, every time she saw him.

Now America didn't see herself as unattractive or undesirable, enough people had come onto her for that to be virtually impossible. In fact she was sure of at least three other countries that had a crush on her. No the reason that she knew France couldn't have real feelings for her was because he had once said so himself. While he hadn't said it specifically about her, he had said he would never fall in love again. After the last time, or at least what she knew of it, she couldn't blame the man for guarding his heart.

America sighed trying to put a thought to all the thoughts swirling through her head. She had to think about this rationally and stop letting her emotions interfere. France would have no reason to call her up randomly and tell her he loved her. In fact France had never called her in regards to the war and if she remembered correctly the last time she spoke with him he had been against her joining the war. Also France had never flirted with her before, if anything he made an effort not to be like that around her.

Nothing was adding up in her head and America's headache was only growing stronger. One thing though was clear to her, she needed to call France back and apologize for what she had said. He hadn't deserved what she had said to him and she was terrified to lose him, even if all she would ever be is his friend.

Groaning she reached out to pick up the receiver, but stopped short when the accursed contraption started ringing yet again. After a couple seconds of surprised inactivity she reached the rest of the way across the desk and snatched the phone of its base.

"Hello, what can I –" America was cut off by frantic shouting from the other end of the phone. 

Before she could start again a voice spoke up, though it was very hard to hear.

"America! It's horrible, France has fallen! The Nazi's have gained control of France! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

America froze, her face twisting into a mask of horror. "No, this can't be. NO!" she screamed flinging the phone, base and all, across the room before collapsing back into her chair. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face trying to muffle the heart wrenching sobs being ripped from her body. She sat there for a while before crying herself to sleep, hoping that when she woke up she would realize that this was nothing more than a horrible dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a present for my roommate because she is saddened by the underwhelming amount of Fem America/France Fanfiction that exists. I hope everyone enjoys it.


End file.
